Lo que deseo
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Un one-shot sobre AxI. Está presentado como un diálogo/monólogo, Integra insiste para que Alucard le revele sus deseos en lo que parecía iba a ser una tarde normal, pero luego no sabrá como reaccionar frente a la confesión.


**¿Hay algo que desees, Rey de la vida eterna?**

** "Primera vez que entro en esto, así que la verdad no sé muy bien como funciona. Eh leído algo acerca de los "descargos de responsabilidad" así que: los personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, no soy dueña de nada, salvo de la redacción de esto, blablabla...Agradecería montones sus comentarios y sugerencias :)**

Un pequeño one-shot sobre AxI, mi pareja preferida de Hellsing. Es casi un monólogo, donde Alucard se verá obligado a revelar un deseo oculto a su Ama y ésta no sabrá como reaccionar luego de ello.

* * *

"Una lenta tarde de otoño, un diálogo entre Amo y sirviente que comenzará con una sencilla pregunta formulada por simple curiosidad. _¿Hay algo que desees, eterno Rey de la No-vida? _Integra está sentada frente a su tocador, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras se cepilla el largo cabello con lentitud. A sus espaldas, y recostado sobre su cama, se encuentra el vampiro con actitud tranquila: los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una pierna elevada por sobre la otra. Los orbes rojos brillan debajo de la sombra de la cabellera negra."

_Tienes poder y tienes inmortalidad. Y si quisieras también tendrías todas las riquezas inimaginables, pero estas para ti ya no tienen valor. Entonces ¿Hay algo que desees en tu vida eterna?_

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—_Por algo lo estoy preguntando. _

—Lo que deseo, Integra, es algo que solo tú puedes otorgarme, pero que sé jamás me concederás. Aunque eso no evita que mi mente guarde la esperanza hasta el fin de los días.

—¿_Tu libertad? Los supuse, de nada te sirven tus poderes infinitos si no eres libre para utilizarlos a tu antojo. _

—No, eso no es lo que deseo.

—_¿Entonces? _

—¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga, sin importar las consecuencias de ello?

—_Por __última vez, Alucard. Te lo estoy ordenando. _

—Está bien...Este deseo ha ido naciendo en mí a través de los años. Cada día se añaden nuevos matices, cada noche lo anhelo con locura, ha ido creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte, permitiéndole a mi mente maldita conservar la esperanza a pesar de todo, a pesar de que mi razón misma me grite que está mal, que es incorrecto desearlo y aún pensarlo. Mucho menos esperar que suceda...Lo que deseo, Integra, es a ti…tú eres la causante de mis delirios mentales y de mis desvelos, esto ya se ha convertido en una obsesión en mí. Cuando me despertaste en las mazmorras eras apenas una niña aún, y juré protegerte y servirte fielmente para siempre, te habías convertido en mi Ama, pero esa niña pequeña creció y se desarrolló hasta convertirse en toda una mujer, y eres la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido; mi cercanía a ti me fue trayendo confusiones; comenzaron como una lejana, loca y poco profunda idea una tarde de invierno en que te vi llegar empapada a la mansión y te quitaste la ropa para secarte frente a la chimenea del estudio creyendo que estabas sola: colgaste los pantalones y la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y conservaste tu camisa, que en ese entonces se adhería a tu cuerpo mojado. Tardaste solo unos 5 minutos, 5 minutos en que estuve pegado a la pared, sin poder apartar la vista, viéndote ir y venir desde mi escondite. No era mi intención espiarte de esa forma, sólo sucedió, había terminado la misión más temprano ese día y regresé a descansar cuando apareciste, te juro que quise irme para no verte, pero algo más fuerte me retuvo aún contra mi propia razón; y luego, cuando subiste las escalas camino a tu habitación, inconscientemente te seguí, y vi como una vez que llegabas, te quitabas la camisa y te dejabas caer de bruces sobre la cama, para hundir tu cara entre las almohadas y quedarte profundamente dormida, sin cubrirte bajo las sábanas, sin usar siquiera un pijama. Esa fue la visión que me persiguió durante días enteros, y sin quererlo, creció, creció y creció. Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueses tú durmiendo semi desnuda en mi ataúd, o verte descansando sin cuidados sobre tu cama mientras te acompaño para velar tus noches; y no podía, no quería aceptarlo, pero te deseaba...Te deseo. Deseo tenerte a solas conmigo para probar de una vez el elixir de tus labios, quitarte las gafas para poder ver tus ojos claros y profundos perderse con los míos, peinar tu larga cabellera con mis dedos y luego ir sacándote la ropa mientras te beso. Deseo desnudarte completamente para mí y contemplar tu cuerpo maravilloso, recorrer cada centímetro de él con mis manos, sintiendo cómo se te eriza la piel al contacto. Estampar un camino de besos que recorra cada retazo de tu cuerpo virgen, estrecharte entre mis brazos y sentir tu corazón latiendo con fuerza. Deseo llevarte a la cama y que me desnudes con tus manos temblorosas, que acaricies mi piel mientras yo acaricio la tuya, que recorras mi cuerpo mientras yo reconozco el tuyo. Deseo, Integra, hacerte mujer, mi mujer; y mirarte a los ojos mientras te hago el amor, y deleitarme con los gemidos que escapen de tu garganta. Saber que eres mía, que me perteneces en cuerpo y alma, y que sepas que soy tuyo. Perderme junto a ti en el mar desbordante de placer de nuestros cuerpos. Deseo escuchar tus labios pronunciando mi nombre, tenerte junto a mí toda la noche, hacerte mía una y otra vez hasta caer embriagados de éxtasis al amanecer. Mirarte en la mañana y descubrir en tus ojos eso que con tantas ansias anhelo: que me quieres, que me amas como yo te amo a ti, y que serás mía por la eternidad. Deseo acabar esa noche de lujuria y amor clavando mis colmillos en tu frágil cuello y beber de tu sangre exquisita para convertirte en mi Condesa, para que reines conmigo y me acompañes siempre en esta vida eterna. Deseo ser tu Rey y que seas mi Reina.

Integra aún con su postura congelada, se giró despacio y lo miró: de espaldas sobre su cama, con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación, no la había mirado ni por un segundo mientras desahogaba su discurso. Sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas en lo que ella quiso interpretar como un ataque de ira, pero no, era vergüenza por lo que el vampiro acababa de decir, furia consigo misma por no poder enojarse con él, frustración por esa confusión que nacía en su pecho y perturbaba su mente y su corazón. —_Puedes retirarte ya de mi habitación— _Pronunció con lo que deseo fuera un tono frío, el vampiro se sentó y la miró con una sonrisa triste de medio lado, ella desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto con sus ojos rojos. —Lo siento, pero fue tu orden. Tú querías saberlo— Y desapareció de la habitación en una columna de humo. Integra dejó escapar un largo suspiro al momento que bajaba la rubia cabeza y se llevaba la mano con fuerza hacia la curva del cuello ¡Santo Dios! Era terrible, pero muy en el fondo, sentía como si ella también lo deseaba.


End file.
